Flippy X Flaky (Poem)
Flippy X Flaky is a two-way poem written by Sleep Mast R and influenced by the poem Worst Day Ever? by Chanie Gorkin. It made its air on deviantART on November 7, 2017. It has been designed for both supporters and haters of the Flippy X Flaky shipping. Overview This poem is freestyle in that it does not use any rigid rhyming or meter structure. However, its lines are divided with a different kind of purpose. If the poem is read normally from the top line to the bottom, the author is describing negative feelings about the Flippy-Flaky shipping. However, if one starts at the bottom line and reads upwards, as indicated in italics at the end, the resulting poem is very supportive of the shipping. This is enabled by a clever use of English sentence combinations that change the meaning around. Poem Text Flippy X Flaky is a shipping I dislike And trust me, it just wouldn't be right to say that The couple goes well together Because the the important thing is that Flippy turns into an evil murderer every now and then. It doesn't really matter that There are a lot of fans of the F X F shipping out there... They are entitled to their own opinions. Sure I've seen many people spread hatred over the shipping, and I have my reasons to see the F X F shipping that way as well. I quite fancy I enjoy sunshine and rainbows in the outdoor nature, yet Flippy and Flaky are just cartoon characters And I don't care that Flaky ever prepared a birthday party for Flippy That, right there, is the reason why I'd wish that Flippy and Flaky were permanently separated. And there's no way that Flaky would survive every car ride and date Since Flippy's Post-Traumatic Stress disorder would get in the way Furthermore, I honestly doubt that The two share many common traits... Because A loving bond between them is visible Only when both Flippy and Flaky are very happy It's not like the Flippy-Flaky pairing is good After all, when you think about it more deeply, A pairing between two rabbits or two beavers Would be really, really cute. I just can't say the same for A shipping between a green bear and a red porcupine Which doesn't seem to fit together in my personal opinion. Petunia X Handy Is totally a better shipping than Flippy X Flaky Soon you'll understand how much The F X F pair is hurtful to my heart And never, by any means, will you hear me say that Flippy X Flaky is my favorite shipping Now read from bottom to top. Trivia *Every line of the poem starts with a capital letter, to distinguish the lines clearly. **Only a few lines end in punctuation, however. *The italicized line at the end is not really part of the poem. It merely leads you to what can be meaningfully read next. *Dash-Nightwing, a user who dislikes Flippy X Flaky, gave this reaction to the poem: "Works better reading top-to-bottom only xD" Category:Miscellaneous